I Never Thought I'd Fall in Love
by That Pretty Little Liar
Summary: When Aria discovers the truth about Ezra, he will do anything to get her back. "I never thought I'd fall in love with you, Aria. It was supposed to be a cover, to get close to you and the girls. But I do love you, and I can't lose you."


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate some feedback. Sorry this chapter sucks, but I have to start somewhere. More drama and excitement to follow tomorrow! Please review!**

**- Kylie**

* * *

_I Never Thought I'd Fall in Love_

_Prologue_

I leaned back in surprise as the door to Ezra's apartment rattled loudly, signifying someone's arrival.

That was strange, because Ezra was supposed to be at Hollis having a meeting with my dad. And he'd said for me to come at 8 for another movie night. I glanced at my watch.

_4:17, _the glowing clock face read.

I frowned. I had taken Ezra's spare keys and came to his apartment early in hopes of cooking him a surprise dinner. It was better than takeout, even though his neighbors shot me funny looks as I hauled three heaving grocery bags up to his apartment.

But now this either meant that he was back, or someone was breaking into the Apartment. I hoped it was the first one.

I dove behind the counter in the kitchen, just as I heard the door rattle loudly, before the door slammed into wall with a thud.

"I know, I know. She's getting desperate." The familiar voice of one Ezra Fitz rang through the room.

Someones in a rotten mood.

I would have popped up with relief and yelled, 'surprise!'. but something was different about Ezra's voice.

He sounded...agitated...tired….angry...defeated. So I stayed put on my crouching position on the tiled kitchen floor.

I heard Ezra's heavy stride on the floor as he moved farther back into the apartment.

"I told you already, nothings gonna happen to Hastings, so just shut up already!" Ezra roared as a clickety noise erupted. He was typing furiously.

I listened a bit longer and realized that Ezra was on a typewriter. The one he claimed he never used. The one that was 'Just a paperweight'. Just the word sent chills to my bone as I remembered the messages A had sent us.

But then my mind clicked on what Ezra had just said. I froze. Hastings...as in...Spencer? But why was my boyfriend talking about my best friend? And what was going to happen to her?

I knew I should have gotten out of there, because what you don't know can't hurt you, but instead, I found myself inching to the end of the countertop so that I could peek at what Ezra was doing.

"Dammit! These damned typewriters mean that you have to write your note, two or three times...no I can't send a misspelled letter….and no, it's not because I'm obsessed with English." Ezra's angry voice responded to the person on the other side of the phone.

He tossed some crumpled papers on the floor.

I sat in shock. Never had Ezra spoken so crudely. But slowly my mind started racing even though I tried not to jump to conclusions. Hurting Spencer, the typewriter.

"I told you... It's Marin and Fields… She said Hastings has to be injured eventually. Otherwise she'll get suspicious of you…No!... I've got something planned for Aria, you just wait." Ezra said again, before he turned away from the typewriter.

Before I could even process what he'd just said, I quickly dove back to my cover behind the countertop.

My eyed widened as I realized what he was saying. Who else has been bothering me, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily for the past year?

"Got it. Don't screw this up. I don't think I need to remind you about what happened to Ian." Ezra said menacingly, before his door opened, and then closed shut loudly.

I counted to ten with baited breath, before rising to my feet shakily.

It couldn't be. No, no way. Ezra couldn't lie to me like that, he was to honest, and a horrible actor. And he loves me.

But then why was he talking about 'having something special planned about me?' Somehow I didn't think It was a nice romantic dinner.

I surveyed Ezra's apartment before locating the object on my mind. The one that could settle this.

As if in a trance, I hazily traveled to Ezra's desk, before bending down to grab the crumpled up note.

I stood back up and straightened it out.

_Poor Aria…. Been playing around with that English Teacher for a while? Have you spent any time with your friends lately? More Specifically, Hanna? Things can happen to bitches that travel alone. And yes, it was me. -A_

The door swung open before I could react. The only thing that I could do was whirl around to see the shocked face of Ezra Fitz.

* * *

**There it is. It's horrible, I know, but bear with me for a few chapters. Who was EzrA talking too? Everyone should know...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review about whether you liked it or not.**

**-Kylie**


End file.
